


Mala vida

by Liarian



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Cannibalism, Car Accidents, Consentacles, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Other, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tentacle Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian
Summary: Pequeños ficlets publicados en Tumblr para #Symbruary a los que parece que les ha crecido algo parecido a argumento...
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Forma humana

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bad Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622314) by [Lost_In_Translation (Liarian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Lost_In_Translation)



Apenas queda una mota de su ser, pero eso es todo lo que necesita para sobrevivir. El Otro no duerme pero vive en un estado constante de aletargamiento. Acurrucado contra el corazón de su huésped, se deja perder en el ritmo constante de los latidos. No recuerda quiénes son, su consciencia demasiado pequeña para un concepto tan enorme. Sólo sabe que está a salvo. El tiempo no tiene importancia, el Otro simplemente existe. **  
**

Eddie, el huésped se llama Eddie y la primera vez que recuerda su nombre es como despertar tras un largo coma. El Otro se desenrosca con cuidado del corazón de Eddie y se desliza sinuoso hasta la máquina maravillosa que es su cerebro. El Otro se embelesa observando los pulsos brillantes de los pensamientos de Eddie.

No es la primera vez que lo piensa, pero hay algo que no está bien. El cerebro de Eddie solía vivir inundado en dopamina. Su sabor dulce los mantenía alegres. Ahora apenas hay. Es como si algo en Eddie se estuviera muriendo y no es capaz de encontrar el qué. El Otro parece vivir en un estado permanente de ansiedad mientras Eddie se va apagando y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Demasiado débil. Demasiado patético.

La mente de Eddie lleva horas fijada en una idea. Los niveles de Dopamina están bajo mínimos. Apoyado contra la barandilla del Golden Gate, su mirada se pierde en el infinito. Es la primera vez que el Otro tiene miedo. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Eddie cruza al otro lado. Cogido a los cables de sujeción del puente, mantiene el equilibrio. Sólo su voluntad lo separa del abismo.

**“Eddie”** el Otro gime lastimoso tras muchos meses de silencio, su voz apenas un susurro. **“Eddie”** intenta gritar sobre el ruido del tráfico. Nadie parece prestarles atención. **“No nos abandones”**.

–¿Ve? ¡Oh, Dios mío!– Eddie resbala, agarrándose a los barrotes hecho un ovillo intentando no caer. Está llorando. –Nunca. Nunca, Ve. Lo siento.

Su ser envuelve su mano en una garra negra que los mantiene a salvo.

**“Nunca, Eddie”** sus filamentos los envuelven en un abrazo. El Otro apenas es capaz de mantenerlos unos instantes. Demasiado débil todavía. **“Somos Venom”**.


	2. Comida

Le duelen los riñones cuando al fin despierta en el horrible sofá de Anne y Dan. Quizá no debería haberlos llamado, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Echa de menos el tacto viscoso de Ve contra su piel. Aún no acaba de creerse que siga vivo pero recordar el brillo azabache de sus tentáculos contra la piel blanquecina de su estómago ayuda.

–Buenos días– Anne lo observa como si en cualquier momento fuera a cometer una locura. –Hay tortitas, si quieres.

Por un momento, espera oír a Ve gruñendo “Hambre, Eddie”.

–Gracias– Eddie murmura levantándose del sofá tras un segundo de más en silencio. Odia que Anne lo mire de esa manera, pero tampoco puede ser muy duro juzgándola contado lo cerca que estuvo de saltar del Golden Gate.

El silencio tiene un peso distinto cuando puede notar el leve cosquilleo que le eriza todo el vello del cuerpo. La sensación no ha desaparecido en ningún momento desde que Ve los mantuvo seguros hasta conseguir saltar de nuevo al otro lado del puente. A veces le asusta lo mucho que ha llegado a depender de Ve.

–No puedo ni llegar a imaginar por lo que estás pasando– Anne intenta sonreír mientras acaba de servir la última tanda de tortitas –pero estamos aquí para ti si

–Lo sé, Anne– Eddie suspira intentando cambiar el tema de conversación –Sólo fue un momento de debilidad.

–Me necesitan en la oficina– Anne le sirve las tortitas y se despide con un beso en la mejilla. –Llama si necesitas cualquier cosa. ¿Me oyes, Eddie? Cualquier cosa– lo mira apuntándole con el dedo antes en enfundarse en su abrigo y colgarse el bolso. –Dan estará aquí en un par de horas.

–¡Hasta luego, Anne!– grita al oír el portazo bañando las tortitas en sirope de chocolate.

No puede evitar reír al ver un tentáculo escaparse de su brazo casi tembloroso y arrastrarse hasta el plato.

–Ya tengo todo lo que pueda necesitar– Eddie se lleva su muñeca hasta los labios, ignorando las quejas de su simbionte cuando no puede alcanzar el desayuno.


	3. Familia

Su mente no hacía más que dar vueltas al mensaje en su contestador. No esperaba volver a oír la voz del viejo. Las cosas no habían terminado lo que se dice bien entre ellos.

**“Eddie, te sientes culpable. ¿Por qué?”** la voz de Ve retumbó en su cabeza haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–Es complicado– Eddie suspiró encogiéndose en sí mismo y escondiendo su rostro tras las palmas de sus manos. –Hacía años que no tenía noticias de Carl y no lo sé

**“Siempre podemos comernoslo”** La naturalidad con la que Ve hablaba de devorar gente aún lo dejaba fuera de juego algunas veces.

–Estaría bien,– Eddie rió desesperado y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá –pero no sé si califica como mala persona.

**“Como quieras, Eddie”** Ve ronroneó deslizándose justo debajo de su piel dónde Eddie podía notarlo como una leve caricia.

El coche derrapando al girar la esquina a demasiada velocidad resonó en toda la calle. Tumbado boca arriba, Eddie observaba el techo de su habitación en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta. Hacía horas que intentaba dormir pero era inútil. Carl no se merecía su ayuda pero quería pensar que en algún sentido era mejor que su padre.

No sabía a quién intentaba engañar. No era más que un fracasado que arrollaba con todo lo bueno en su vida.

**“Salvamos el mundo por ti, Eddie”** los filamentos de lodo viscoso recorrieron su piel despacio hasta envolverlo en un abrazo. Todo su vientre y gran parte de sus muslos no eran más que una masa de un negro brillante e intenso. **“No le debes nada”**.

–Le destrocé la vida, Ve– su mano lo acariciaba distraído. Era reconfortante poder sentir a su simbionte de nuevo contra su piel. –Y es sólo dinero.

**“Lo que tu digas, Eddie”**. Ve gruñó hundiéndose de nuevo en su cuerpo. Eddie intentó capturar los tentáculos que se deslizaban desapareciendo de nuevo bajo su piel.

–Sigue siendo mi padre– Eddie se acurrucó en la cama intentando hacerse lo más pequeño posible. Odiaba cuando Ve se hundía hasta sus entrañas dónde apenas podía notarlo. –No espero que lo entiendas.

***

El Otro se acurrucó contra el corazón de Eddie, dejando que los latidos lo sumergieran en un estado de letargo en el que la rabia no existía. Era difícil asumir que había cosas de las que no podía protegerlo. Carl parecía ser una de esas cosas.

Sus niveles de dopamina estaban de nuevo por los suelos. La última vez había estado demasiado cerca de perderlo. El Otro conocía el sabor de Eddie cuando se sentía culpable. Pensar en Annie aún seguía teñido en ese sabor ácido y algo desagradable. Los recuerdos de Carl eran amargos. Cuando Eddie pensaba en Carl había culpabilidad pero también ansiedad y miedo.

El Otro nunca había deseado tanto notar el cráneo de alguien estallar contra sus dientes y sentir la sangre aún caliente bañando su lengua y pegada contra el paladar. Se deleitaba en la idea de oler cómo se meaba encima de pánico, implorando por su vida, de rodillas entre la basura. Nadie que les hiciera daño merecía otra cosa. El Otro no entendía qué hacía tan distinto a Carl pero Eddie no quería que le pasara nada malo. Su muerte sólo podía significar más culpabilidad que no necesitaban pero nadie había dicho que no pudieran asustarlo un poco…


	4. Amistad

El Otro ya se había visto cuatro temporadas de Friends mientras Eddie trabajaba en su nuevo caso. De vez en cuando, Eddie hablaba en voz alta pero el Otro no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que era la forma que tenía de ordenar sus pensamientos.

–¿Crees que pueden estar continuando los experimentos de Drake?– Eddie no hacía más que repasar el listado de nombres, todos ex-trabajadores de Life Foundation. –¿Y si hay más simbiontes, Ve?

**“Acabamos con Riot. Haremos lo mismo con el resto”** El Otro no entendía la preocupación de Eddie.

–Alguien parece muy seguro de sí mismo– Eddie murmuró antes de volver a concentrarse en los documentos que ocupaban todo el escritorio.

El Otro estaba empezando un nuevo episodio cuando el móvil de Eddie empezó a vibrar con insistencia resonando contra la madera del escritorio.

–Hola Annie– Eddie descolgó el teléfono a la vez que Phoebe llegaba al hospital –¿Todo bien?

El Otro no prestaba atención a la conversación, más interesado en los seres que Phoebe estaba a punto de engendrar.

–Acabo de ver tu mensaje– Annie no parecía nada contenta –¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? Estamos hablando de mucho dinero.

–Annie, te lo devolveré. No– Eddie se estaba poniendo ansioso. El regusto de Eddie se volvió amargo.

**“No quieres que sepa que el dinero es para Carl.”** El Otro se hundió en Eddie. Notarlo a flor de piel siempre lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

–Eddie,– Anne inquirió tras demasiado rato en silencio. –estás a punto de cobrar las indemnizaciones por el fiasco de Life Foundation. ¿Por qué es tan urgente?

–Carl… Carl ha llamado– Eddie se levantó de la silla y empezó a dar vueltas por el apartamento. El Otro sabía que era uno de sus mecanismos para intentar controlar su ansiedad. –Lo van a desahuciar y es mi culpa. Después del accidente. Se lo debo, Anne. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

–Tenías diecisiete años y te dejó en la calle, Eddie– el Otro nunca había oído a Anne tan enfadada. –No le debes nada.

**“Anne está de acuerdo con nosotros.”** El Otro ronroneó satisfecho. La idea de paladear los sesos de Carl Brock era cada vez más suculenta. Anne era una buena amiga, quizá los podría ayudar.


	5. Amor

Eddie miró el anillo en la palma de su mano. El diamante centelleaba reflejando la luz amarillenta de su habitación. Eddie recordaba perfectamente el día en que lo había comprado, creyendo que Annie era su pasado, su presente y su futuro. No hacía ni un año pero parecía haber sucedido en otra vida. A veces se preguntaba dónde estaría ahora mismo si Jack no le hubiese ofrecido la entrevista con Drake. Quizá el anillo seguiría en el dedo de Anne.

–O estaríamos todos muertos– Eddie musitó cerrando el puño alrededor del anillo.

**“Te arrepientes de habernos encontrado”** la voz de Ve susurró interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué? ¡No!– Eddie se sobresaltó. El anillo se le resbaló de las manos, cayendo con un leve tintineo al chocar contra el suelo. –¿Por qué

– **La echas de menos** – Ve replicó sin darle tiempo a terminar de hablar. Los filamentos azabache se escaparon de sus hombros formando el rostro extraño del simbionte. Sus ojos opalinos lo miraban fijamente.

Eddie suspiró sin tener muy claro que esperaba Ve que contestara. Eran uno. Ve sabía todo lo que Eddie sabía. Era evidente que echaba de menos a Annie, como echaba de menos su antigua vida. Había algo reconfortante en la simplicidad de lo  _ “normal” _ . Pero la normalidad ya no existía para Eddie. Ser Venom lo había cambiado todo.

**–Es nuestro normal, Eddie–** Ve contestó molesto. Era fácil identificar las emociones del simbionte cuando resonaban en su interior.

–Me gusta nuestro normal– Eddie alargó el brazo acariciando la masa viscosa y se deleitó en el ronroneo placentero de Ve. –Nada de lo que pudiera tener con Annie puede compararse con nosotros, amor.

El rostro de Ve desapareció formando decenas de tentáculos que los envolvieron en un abrazo. Con la mente completamente en blanco, se dejó perder en la sensación de Ve contra su piel. En esos momentos era difícil dónde terminaba Eddie y dónde empezaba el simbionte. Daba igual cuán rara fuera su vida, todo valía la pena por instantes como aquel.

***

El Otro tenía claro que iba a ser un día extraño, como la mayoría de días en los que Eddie se despertaba con un regusto amargo de ansiedad. Envuelto alrededor de su corazón, el Otro observó. Era sábado y no tenían planes pero Eddie seguía parado delante del armario debatiéndose entre dos camisas distintas.

–¿Cuál prefieres, Ve?– preguntó observándose con el ceño fruncido.

**“¿Qué tienen de malo las sudaderas?”** Eddie sólo se ponía camisa cuando iban a comer con Annie y Dan.

–Supongo que nada– Eddie se encogió de hombros dejando las camisas sobre la cama todavía deshecha. Sin mucha ceremonia se enfundó en una camiseta negra y su sudadera gris y salieron.

La mañana era tranquila. Eddie hundió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera intentando encogerse en sí mismo.

**“Eddie, estás nervioso. ¿Por qué?”** El Otro dejó que algunos tentáculos negros se formaran debajo de la ropa cuando ya llevaban demasiado rato en silencio.

–¡No lo sé!– Eddie resopló intentando no hacer aspavientos con sus manos en medio de la calle –Es una tontería.

**“Eddie, no tenemos secretos”** gruñó ante la falta de respuesta. El simbionte volvió a hundirse, rompiendo el abrazo.

–¡Pero no tienes ni idea de adónde vamos!– la ansiedad de Eddie estalló en un ataque de ira –¡Sólo quería comprar un estúpido anillo!– Eddie se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba chillando a la nada –Mierda.– musitó intentando evitar las miradas de la gente.

**“¿Cómo el de Annie?”** El Otro preguntó con un hilo de voz sin tener muy claro lo que aquello significaba.

Eddie se sentó en un banco, derrotado.

–No, no como el de Annie– Eddie intentaba distraerse jugueteando con las mangas de la sudadera. –No es como si fuéramos a poder casarnos pero… Te he dicho que era una tontería– el hombre rió sin humor.

**“No somos una tontería, Eddie”** Ve ronroneó alegre, dejando que sus tentáculos los envolvieran en un abrazo.

–Lo sé. Te quiero, Ve.


	6. Ropa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos a las andadas.

Eddie estaba convencido que era una batalla perdida pero veinticuatro horas más tarde el dinero estaba en su cuenta. Ahora sólo quedaba llamar. Eddie suspiró intentando controlar el temblor en sus manos. Después de tantos años el viejo seguía conservando el mismo número. El tiempo parecía alargarse infinitamente a cada tono. Quizá su padre no cogería el teléfono y podría olvidarse de él para siempre. Sólo un tono más para que saltara el contestador.

–¿Diga?– la voz de su padre sonó cansada al otro lado del teléfono. Durante un segundo Eddie se quedó callado sin saber qué decir. –¿Diga?– repitió el viejo.

–¿Padre? Soy Eddie– notó los nervios en el estómago. Ve llevaba desde que había decidido hacer esa llamada en un silencio absoluto. –Ya tengo el dinero

–Los del banco lo quieren ingresado mañana– Carl lo interrumpió sin importarle que no hubiera terminado de hablar. –Supongo que ya has hecho la transferencia.

–No– contestó con algo parecido a aplomo –No, no te lo he ingresado.

–¿Y a qué esperas? ¿Eres tan retrasado que ya has olvidado

Retrasado, fracasado, inútil, idiota, anormal… eran demasiadas las palabras que le venían a la memoria al oír a su padre con el único tono con el que siempre se había dirigido a él. Por un segundo, Eddie desconectó de la conversación. El desprecio podía palparse en cada una de las palabras de su padre. Por un instante, era como volver a tener doce años, con el brazo colgando en una posición extraña, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. O como aquella vez en la que Carl había encontrado el gato escondido bajo la cama. Los moratones en forma de dedos alrededor del cuello habían tardado semanas en desaparecer.

**“Eddie”** Ve lo sacó del espiral antes de que pudiera ir a peor. No era consciente de en qué momento había sucedido pero sus manos, sus brazos, su pecho, todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en la masa negra y viscosa como si de una armadura se tratara.

–Tengo un cheque preparado.– no era capaz de entender cómo su voz conseguía escapar de su garganta –Si voy a hacerte este favor, quiero que me lo pidas mirándome a la cara.

Carl gruñó en respuesta. Eddie estaba seguro que iba a desmoronarse en cuanto colgara el teléfono. Quizá Ve tenía razón y no deberían haber hecho esa llamada.

***

Había sido una noche complicada para ambos. Eddie se había dormido con una leve sensación de enojo que parecía no querer abandonarlo. El sueño había tardado demasiado en llegar y lo poco que había conseguido dormir había sido a trompicones. Cada vez que se despertaba, la sensación extraña seguía allí como un rumor molesto que lo sacaba de quicio.

Estaba completamente destrozado cuando al fin sonó el despertador. Eddie gruñó frotándose los ojos apergaminados. No quería ni imaginarse el aspecto que debía tener.

–¿Ve?– preguntó con un hilo de voz. No podía dejar de mirarse las manos, aún cubiertas en el cieno negro.

**“¿Estás bien, Eddie?”** La masa viscosa empezó a deshilacharse alrededor de los hombros, los filamentos formando el rostro de Ve. El simbionte lo miró con sus enormes ojos opalinos.

–No tenías por qué– salvo su rostro, no había un solo centímetro de Eddie que no estuviera cubierto por Ve. –¿Has estado fuera toda la noche?

**“Nos necesitabas”** Ve mostró sus dientes afilados con una sonrisa depredadora en el rostro.

–Supongo que sí– Eddie rió desesperado sin acabar de creerse que mereciera el afecto absoluto de aquel ser. –Siento que tengas que conformarte con un perdedor.

**“Si no fueras un perdedor, no serías Eddie. No seríamos Venom”** el simbionte se acurrucó contra su cuello, sin que los enormes ojos blanquecinos lo dejaran de mirar en ningún momento.

Eddie revisó por cuarta vez que el cheque estaba bien guardado en su cartera. No entendía porque se había tenido que empeñar en ir personalmente a entregarle el maldito cheque a su padre y si seguía procrastinando no llegaría a tiempo. Quizá hubiese sido mejor hacer la maldita transferencia y olvidarse de Carl para siempre. No sabía a quién estaba intentando engañar, pero en algún rinconcito, el niño que había sido seguía desesperado por la aprobación de su padre. Eddie sabía cuán cruel podía ser la calle. Lo último que necesitaba era preocuparse por Carl.

**“Si nos lo comiéramos ya no tendría que preocuparnos”** Ve ronroneó satisfecho con su razonamiento.

–¡No vamos a comernos a Carl!– gruñó exasperado. Eddie no necesitaba volver a tener esa discusión con Ve.

**“Cobarde”** murmuró el simbionte.

–Lo que tu digas– suspiró derrotado echando de menos ver el azabache resplandeciendo en aquella mano extraña que no era Eddie o el simbionte, sino algo más. Eddie cerró tras de sí con un portazo y bajó las escalera de dos en dos. A cada paso se sentía más pequeño pero ya no había marcha atrás.

***

Eddie estaba convencido que nunca iba a volver a pisar ese barrio, pero allí estaba. La casa en la que había crecido se divisaba al final de la calle, casi como un mausoleo de su antigua gloria. El cheque pesaba en su bolsillo y nunca había deseado tanto poder gritar “máscara” y ser Venom. El terror irracional era del patético humano que era Eddie.

**“Eddie, no existe tu y yo. Sólo nosotros”** Los filamentos empezaron a formarse a su alrededor, tiñendo la ropa en el negro brillante tan característico del simbionte. Sus tejanos, sus botas, incluso los calcetines parecían hechos de vinilo. Lo último fueron sus manos. Eddie no pudo evitar llevarse la palma a los labios y dejar allí perdido un leve beso. Quizá por una vez las palabras de Carl no iban a conseguir derribarlo cuando algo tan extraordinario como Ve creía que Eddie valía la pena. 


	7. DÍA LIBRE

Eddie no sabía qué esperar cuando al fin Carl abrió la puerta. El hombre apenas parecía una sombra de la imagen grabada en sus recuerdos. Era como si el tiempo lo hubiese consumido, dejando sólo un cadáver en vida. Sus ojos tenían un tono amarillento enfermizo y parecían haberse hundido en su rostro enjuto.

Eddie respiró hondo, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Había algo reconfortante en la sensación de Ve contra su piel. Daba igual lo que pasara, no estaba solo.

**“Nunca, Eddie”** Ve ronroneó, el sonido haciendo desaparecer los últimos rastros de ansiedad.

–Al final has venido– Carl se le adelantó, con una mueca de disgusto dibujada en el rostro.

–¿Puedo pasar?– Eddie musitó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

–Esta no es tu casa– Carl escupió tajante.

–Pero bien voy a pagar por ella– Eddie alzó el rostro, mirando al hombre por primera vez a la cara –Podría dejar que el banco se la quedara.

–Me lo debes– Carl se metió en su espacio personal señalándole con el dedo. –¿O hubieses preferido que dejara que te pudieras en la cárcel?

Eddie dio un paso atrás, trastabillando con el peldaño de la entrada. Se miró las manos, llenas de sangre. Había tanta sangre. El crío había salido de la nada y no había tenido tiempo de frenar. Se notaba la garganta irritada, de tanto gritar para que alguien los ayudara.

**“Eddie, respira. Es sólo un recuerdo.”** El color escarlata empezó a mezclarse con el negro brillante de Ve hasta que al fin desapareció. Eddie resiguió la forma de sus dedos, fríos al tacto. Las vetas blancas le daban el aspecto del mármol pulido. Era precioso.

–No eres más que un parásito que vive arrasando la vida de los que te rodean. Nos dejaste sin nada– su padre seguía con su discurso.

**–No nos llames parásito–** la voz de Ve retumbó en el silencio de la mañana. Decenas de tentáculos lo rodearon y una fila ingente de dientes lo devoró haciéndolo desaparecer por completo.

“¡Ve!” intentó gritar en su cabeza “¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Ve!” La sensación de no ser más que un pasajero en su propio cuerpo seguía siendo demasiado extraña pero era la primera vez que lo asustaba.

**–Sólo era un crío y estaba asustado–** Ve agarró a Carl por el cuello y lo alzó como una muñeca de trapo. El hombre intentó desesperado mantener los pies en el suelo pero era inútil. Cuando eran Venom, su fuerza era sobrehumana.  **–Le rompiste la nariz contra la mesa del comedor.**

Venom cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Eddie estaba en shock, incapaz de prestar atención a su alrededor. La ira del simbionte parecía querer arrastrarlo al abismo. Venom dejó caer a Carl en una de las sillas del comedor y, sin ningún escrúpulo, le estampó la cara contra la mesa de ébano.

**–Divertido, ¿verdad?–** Venom sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

La sangre resbalaba empapando el rostro de Carl y dejando un pequeño charco en la madera oscura. Carl gruñó llevándose las manos a la nariz.

–¡Oh, Dios!– el hombre suplicó meándose encima. –Por favor… No nos

Eddie seguía gritando desesperado. Estaba seguro que en cuanto Ve le devolviera el control de su cuerpo iba a vomitar. Eddie se había pasado más de media vida intentando enterrar los recuerdos de ese en el olvido.

**–Eddie no quiere que te hagamos daño.–** Ve lamió la mejilla de Carl con su lengua afilada, disfrutando en los sentimientos de asco y terror que se reflejaban en el rostro del hombre. **–La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.**

Eddie estaba temblando cuando al fin Ve se hundió perdiéndose entre sus entrañas. Con los nervios a flor de piel, fue incapaz de mirar a su padre a la cara. Casi en piloto automático, sacó el cheque de su cartera y lo dejó a escasos centímetros del charco de sangre sobre la mesa. Carl se sobresaltó al oír la palma de la mano al chocar con fuerza contra la madera.

–Con esto estamos en paz.– Eddie no dijo nada más antes de darle la espalda al hombre por última vez.


	8. Biología alienigena

El día había sido un despropósito pero al fin estaban en casa. El Otro seguía abrazado al corazón de Eddie, en lo más parecido al sueño que el simbionte conocía. La rabia al oír la palabra parásito en los labios de Carl había sido tan repentina y absoluta que lo habían dejado exhausto en una forma que no sabía que fuera posible.

**“Eddie, tenemos hambre”** El Otro gruñó cuando la sensación se volvió tan insoportable que parecía embargarlo por completo. No hubo respuesta.

El sonido del agua al golpear los azulejos resonaba en todo el baño. No sabía cuánto rato llevaba Eddie allí pero las gotas escocían al chocar contra la piel achicharrada de su espalda. El Otro reparó la piel sin mucho esfuerzo y cerró el grifo. El vapor había empañado el espejo y el agua se había condensado empapando hasta los azulejos más lejanos.

 **“Eddiiiiiie, tenemos hambreeeee”** gimoteó lastimoso. **“Queremos chocolate negro con cacahuetes”**

El Otro adoptó su forma serpentina. Sus enormes ojos opalinos observaron el pecho de Eddie moverse al ritmo de su respiración. El hombre estaba hecho un ovillo y con la mirada completamente perdida.

 **“¿Eddie?”** murmuró asustado. **“Eddie, hemos cumplido nuestra promesa. Sólo le hemos roto la nariz.”** El Otro se acurrucó contra su hombro. **“Se recuperará”**.

Centímetro a centímetro, el Otro fue recubriendo el cuerpo de Eddie en su masa viscosa. El hambre resonaba cada vez con mayor intensidad. Otras veces, poder verlo y sentirlo contra su piel lo había ayudado cuando la ansiedad conseguía sobrepasar a Eddie.

**“¿Eddie?”** El Otro siguió esperando una respuesta pero nada parecía conseguir sacar a Eddie de su estupor. Culpó al hambre por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero el regusto de ansiedad que los había acompañado todo el día había desaparecido.

Era como si Eddie nunca hubiese estado allí.

 **“Eddie, por favor”** suplicó angustiado sin atreverse a volver a tomar el control del cuerpo de Eddie. El Otro había sentido el terror de Eddie, pero nada era más importante que hacer pagar a Carl Brock. Por un instante se había dejado perder de una forma tan absoluta en la ira que había perdido el mundo de vista mientras Eddie se desmoronaba encerrado en el cuerpo de Venom.

Tenían demasiada hambre. Sus niveles de feniletilamina estaban por los suelos. La piel de Eddie parecía arder contra el tacto frío de sus tentáculos. Necesitaban ayudar a Eddie pero tenían tanta hambre. Los riñones parecían estar llamándolo y era incapaz de recordar por qué no debía comerse los órganos de su huésped. El Otro se aferró al riñón derecho, su masa viscosa absorbiendo los nutrientes. El móbil de Eddie descansaba sobre el lavamanos. El Otro alargó uno de sus tentáculos y con esfuerzo llegó hasta el contacto de Annie.

–¿Diga?– la voz de Annie sonaba lejana.

 **–Ayuda–** el Otro gritó desesperado.

–¿Venom? ¿Qué ha pasado?– las palabras no parecían tener sentido.

 **–Hambre–** el Otro gimoteó. Tenían demasiada hambre para poder pensar en nada más.

–¿Venom? ¿Dónde está Eddie?– la voz al otro lado del teléfono seguía hablando pero el Otro se había hundido de nuevo en su huésped como una masa negra y viscosa rodeando todos sus órganos y dándose un festín.


	9. Compartiendo un cuerpo

Eddie apenas recordaba haber llegado a casa, mucho menos haberse metido en la bañera o porque estaba en el hospital. El término que Dan había usado había sido fallo multiorgánico por posible infección vírica. Al menos esa era la versión oficial. La versión extraoficial era que Ve se había comido parte de sus pulmones, el hígado y los riñones y estaba empezando a echar buena cuenta del corazón cuando Dan los encontró.

Por lo que Anne le había contado, era Ve quién los había llamado y esa también había sido una conversación de lo más entretenida contando que Eddie nunca había llegado a confirmarles lo que era más que evidente.

Eddie llevaba un buen rato intentando tentar a Ve con un cuadradito de chocolate negro. Durante un rato había funcionado, por algo era el favorito del simbionte, pero hacía rato que no conseguía que algún filamento negro se desprendiera de su piel y envolviera la onza de chocolate haciéndola desaparecer entre su masa viscosa.

–Ve, estoy bien.– Eddie suspiró llevándose el cuadrado a la boca –Tendría que haber prestado más atención pero a veces los accidentes pasan.

Eddie se volvió a recostar intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda en la cama. La vía lo molestaba. Estaba harto de notar la aguja clavándose en su brazo cada vez que se movía. Al menos ya no se ahogaba cada vez que intentaba respirar. Echaba de menos a Ve pero el simbionte parecía decidido a no dar señales de vida.

–¿Necesitas que suplique? ¿Es eso?– Eddie gruñó frustrado. Estaba cansado del hospital, de las paredes anodinas y del pitido de las máquinas. Eddie le dio otro mordisco a la tableta de chocolate. Sólo quería volver a casa y dormir dieciséis horas seguidas.

***

El tiempo parecía transcurrir a un ritmo extraño en la habitación del hospital. Los minutos parecían convertirse en horas y las horas se volvían eternas. Ni siquiera el ir y venir del personal sanitario lo ayudaba a pasar el aburrimiento.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?– No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la cara de Dan se asomó sonriendo.

–¿Bien?– Eddie no tenía claro que esperaba que contestara. Estaba convencido que si ahora mismo le hicieran una resonancia tendría el corazón de un chaval de veinte años. –Hace una media hora que Ve ha terminado con los pulmones y los riñones vuelven a funcionar.

–Eddie, ¿te has planteado ver a un psicólogo?– Dan se acercó hasta la cama escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

–No– Eddie contestó tajante y se irguió, intentando mantener la distancia con el doctor. –No me pasa nada. Sólo ha sido un accidente. Estamos bien, Dan. ¿Nos vas a dar el alta?

Dan se lo quedó mirando con una expresión extraña en el rostro antes de poner la cara anodina que usaba con sus pacientes. 

–¿Habías tenido episodios disociativos con anterioridad?– Dan le observó las pupilas con una linterna pequeña.

–¿Qué?– Eddie empezaba a sentirse como un animal acorralado –¡No nos pasa nada, Dan! Hacía muchos años que no tenía un episodio. Sé cómo manejarlos.

–¿Y Venom? ¿También sabe cómo manejarlos?– Dan siguió insistiendo.

–¡No metas a Ve en esto!– Eddie se levantó olvidando por completo la vía en su brazo. –¡Joder!– gritó cuando notó el dolor cuando la aguja le rasgó la carne. La sangre empezó a brotar en un carmesí profundo y espeso. –Joder– musitó haciendo presión sobre la herida. Como un acto reflejo, el negro azabache de Ve cubrió la herida y la hizo desaparecer como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

¿Por qué Ve no le hablaba? ¿No era él el que le había dicho que sólo existía el “nosotros”? Lo único que Eddie quería era llorar y desmoronarse en la soledad de su apartamento donde nadie pudiera juzgarlo.

–Gracias por todo, Dan.– Eddie rebuscó en uno de los cajones y encontró uno de sus tejanos viejos y su sudadera gris.

–Eddie, estamos aquí para ayudarte– Dan continuó insistiendo mientras Eddie se vestía –No tienes porque afrontarlo solo.

–Nunca estoy solo– Eddie posó su mano sobre el hombro del doctor antes de abandonar la habitación. –Dale recuerdos a Annie.


	10. Se suponía que era "Compartiendo un cerebro" pero al final ha salido otra cosa

Tenía seis llamadas perdidas de Anne y al menos otras dos más de Dan en los últimos diez minutos pero Eddie no se sentía demasiado culpable por ignorarlas. No pensaba suicidarse, al menos no mientras Ve siguiera en su cuerpo, y no necesitaba oír cuantas cosas no funcionaban como debían en su cabeza.

El único ser con el que quería hablar compartía su mismo cerebro pero prefería permanecer mudo. Eddie abrió el armario rebuscando entre las camisetas buscando la blanca de manga corta que le entallaba los brazos y hacía contrastar sus tatuajes tribales.

–Podrías haber salido a cazar, no es tan distinto a cuando estoy dormido– Eddie comentó sin esperar una respuesta. Por más vueltas que le diera seguía sin entenderlo.

La camiseta le quedaba algo más estrecha de lo que recordaba pero aún le quedaba bien y con la chupa de cuero encima daba un poco igual que quizá fuera algo más corta de lo que le hubiese gustado. Mirándose en el espejo, mientras se peinaba no dejaba de pensar que estaba cometiendo una locura pero no podía soportar más el silencio en su cabeza.

El motor de 500cc rugió en el silencio de la noche. Eddie no se molestó en ponerse el casco. Las calles estaban tranquilas a esas horas de la madrugada. Sus botas militares pisaron el acelerador hasta que las farolas no eran más que líneas de luz en el horizonte. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de noche pero aún recordaba dónde estaban algunos de los mejores garitos y no era demasiado difícil conseguir algo de farlopa sabiendo a quién preguntar. En el pasado le había servido para acallar sus demonios cuando estar encerrado en su cabeza se hacía insoportable.

Eddie seguía siendo capaz de vender su aspecto de chico malo, la cadena plateada colgando del bolsillo de sus pantalones oscuros. Eddie dejó atrás locales con hileras de gente esperando para entrar. Era como si le hubiesen subido el volumen al mundo, la gente chillaba y reía. Eddie aparcó la moto con un último rugido del motor antes de apagarlo y bajó, las manos en los bolsillos de la chupa y una sonrisa depredadora en los labios.

La música reverberaba incluso desde la calle y Eddie notó como se le revolvía el estómago. Estaba convencido que esa sensación no era suya pero si Ve tenía algo en contra bien podía probar a utilizar palabras. El interior era oscuro y el flash de las luces le daba un aspecto psicodélico. Eddie se acercó hasta la barra, demasiado sobrio para su gusto, y se pidió un vodka con lima y no tardó demasiado en pedirse el segundo. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor se dejó perder entre la marea de gente a su alrededor. El ritmo se clavaba impidiéndole pensar. Sin darse cuenta, estaba bailando con un grupo de chicas, todas ellas sonriendo y haciendo turnos para tener su atención. Eddie se divertía besándolas en el cuello y haciéndolas reír cuando las dejaba comprobar si la tableta era de verdad.

–Nunca me había liado con un tío casado– la chica rió entre gemidos. Eddie los ahogó con sus labios. Lo último que necesitaba era pensar en Ve mientras empotraba a una total desconocida contra la puerta de los lavabos de la discoteca. Quizá era el color de los ojos, pero la chica le recordaba a Annie.

–Si quieres, podemos largarnos– la chica sonreía mientras se subía las bragas y se colocaba bien la falda.

Eddie se quedó paralizado un momento sin entender lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo quería desestresarse y olvidar pero sólo podía pensar en Ve. La vergüenza le atenazaba el estómago. Ve ni siquiera era humano. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de haberle puesto los cuernos?

–Tengo que irme– Eddie huyó desesperado por notar el aire frío de la noche contra sus mejillas.

  
  


No tenía ni idea de qué hora era cuando se encontró tumbado en el banco de un parque. Alzó el brazo y estiró sus dedos, mirando las estrellas a través de ellas y preguntándose qué coño estaba haciendo. La alianza centelleó en su dedo. Eddie se cubrió los ojos con sus manos intentando esconder las lágrimas.

–Soy patético, Ve– su voz sonó entrecortada. –Supongo que al fin te has dado cuenta.

Dos pequeños filamentos se escaparon de su dedo corazón abrazándose al anillo de oro blanco. Entre sollozos, Eddie apretó los dedos contra sus labios.


	11. Chapter 11

El Otro había aprendido pronto lo que era la ira. Había saboreado el descontrol, la fuerza y la violencia. La ira era un sentimiento rojo que los empujaba a ser. Había disfrutado de ver el terror en los ojos de sus víctimas cuando la ira los arrastraba como una ola chocando contra las rocas.

El terror era frío y desconsolado. Era muerte. Era encontrarse completamente solo donde se debían ser dos. El miedo no era una sensación nueva para el simbionte pero nunca antes había sabido que era estar aterrorizado de sí mismo. El Otro había fracasado en lo que más le importaba y Eddie pagaba las consecuencias.

Cada súplica de Eddie lo hacía sentir más y más pequeño hasta no ser más que una sombra perdida entre el hígado y los riñones de su huésped. Terror. Era lo que lo mantenía encerrado en lo más profundo del cuerpo de Eddie, dónde apenas podía notarlo. Quizá si no era más que un engendro inofensivo, Eddie se olvidaría del terror.

El Otro observaba, los primeros rayos del amanecer colándose a través de las persianas de la habitación. La noche había sido convulsa y demasiado extraña. Los sabores de Eddie eran amargos y demasiado intensos a ratos o se desvanecían en una maraña enturbiada. Sus instintos le gritaban que lo envolviera en la masa negra y viscosa de su ser pero el terror había conseguido profanar el santuario que eran ellos. Eddie se dejó caer exhausto en la cama sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa. Las sábanas olían a sudor rancio y a tabaco. La mente de Eddie hilaba un discurso atropellado, las imágenes de la noche repiténdose en un círculo infinito. Todo terminaba en la chica de los lavabos y lo que el Otro pensaba.

**“Eddie, no entendemos”** el Otro rompió su silencio autoimpuesto con voz vacilante. El nerviosismo seguía allí pero el Otro se atrevió a formar algunos filamentos en la muñeca de Eddie y entrelazarse en sus dedos.

–¿Ve?– escuchar la incredulidad en el tono de voz de Eddie era casi doloroso –Dios mío, Ve.– Eddie rió histérico entre lágrimas. –¿Qué no entiendes?

Eddie se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirarlos un instante sonriendo cada vez que alguno de los tentáculos se enroscaba en uno de sus dedos.

**“La chica, en el lavabo. Por un momento tu cerebro parecía haberse equilibrado y luego”**

–Bueno, ya...– Eddie jugueteaba con los filamentos azabache entre sus dedos. –Anoche no tenía mi mejor momento. Es una forma muy estúpida de poner en riesgo lo mejor que tengo en mi vida.

**“¿Lo seguimos siendo?”** No pudo evitar manifestarse como una pequeña serpiente de cieno negro, sus ojos blanquecinos ensimismados con el rubor en las mejillas de su huésped.

–No sé qué crees que pasó, pero mi episodio– Eddie se lo quedó mirando fijamente –no fue culpa tuya.

**“Notamos tu terror”** El Otro contestó avergonzado volviéndose a esconder bajo la piel de Eddie.

–No fue culpa tuya, Ve. Todos cometemos errores. No– El Otro notó la lucha interna de Eddie por encontrar las palabras que buscaba –La próxima vez habla conmigo. Estamos juntos en esto.


	12. Chapter 12

Ve ronroneaba sobre su pecho mientras Eddie lo acariciaba distraído. Estaban solos, recreándose en la paz que reinaba entre ambos. El estrés de los últimos días parecía muy lejano.

**“Eddie, hambre”** Ve refunfuñó sin mover un ápice de su ser, disfrutando de la atención de Eddie.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende?– Eddie rió alcanzando el chocolate de reserva en su mesilla de noche. Después del último susto se había encargado de tener siempre a mano un número ingente de tabletas de chocolate negro.

Ve tomó su forma serpentina, sus enormes ojos opalinos siguiendo el olor intenso del chocolate y abriendo una boca repleta de dientes afilados. Cualquier otra persona hubiese descrito la imagen como salida de un cuento lovecraftiano pero lo único que le venía a la mente era adorable.

**“¡No somos adorables!”** Ve gruñó devorando la tableta en un sólo mordisco y convirtiéndose de nuevo en un masa informe.

–Lo que tu digas, Ve– Eddie sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y cogiendo otra tableta de su alijo, rompió una onza y la mordisqueó. Al menos uno de los dos era capaz de disfrutar del sabor amargo del chocolate deshaciéndose contra su lengua.

Ve continuaba quejándose entre dientes, indignado con el calificativo ignominioso. Eddie intentó no reírse, mientras Ve inundaba su mente con imágenes de ellos como Venom, sus más de dos metros y la enorme mandíbula capaz de arrancar de cuajo una cabeza humana y hacerla añicos en segundos.

–No es lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo– Eddie posó sus labios contra la masa informe que ondeaba sobre su pecho.

**“No somos adorables”** Ve susurró. Un tentáculo se separó del resto del cuerpo, enrollándose alrededor de la muñeca de Eddie.

–Vale, vale– Eddie alzó las manos en señal de rendición. –No quería ofender.


	13. Chapter 13

Tras meses en el más completo ostracismo, Jack había llamado para ofrecerles de nuevo su puesto, significara lo que eso significara y, de un día para el otro, las mañanas en las que Eddie no salía de la cama antes de mediodía habían desaparecido casi por completo. El Otro no entendía la necesidad de levantarse cada mañana con el horrible pitido sacándolos de su estado de aletargamiento pero el orden parecía ser beneficioso para su huésped. **  
**

Todo parecía ir bien.

El Otro era observador pasivo cuando la chica de recepción se sonrojaba al ver sonreír a Eddie. El Otro sabía que Eddie era un ser sociable, lo había visto en los recuerdos de María pero era extraño saborear las endorfinas cada vez que algún compañero de trabajo le daba una palmada cariñosa en el hombro. El Otro se había vuelto adicto al sabor dulce de un Eddie orgulloso de sí mismo.

Todo parecía ir bien.

Quizá por eso la pesadilla lo había pillado desprevenido. Cuando se había dado cuenta, Venom estaba despierto, sus garras habían perforado el colchón y partido el somier.

**“Eddie, despierta”** El Otro liberó a su huésped pero lo siguió abrazando, sus tentáculos rodeando su pecho. Aún dormido, las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Eddie y su cuerpo temblaba. El Otro no tenía más que fragmentos inconexos del sueño que los atormentaba pero la ansiedad era bien real. El sabor amargo casi les provocó arcadas. El Otro notaba el sabor del cerebro de Carl entre sus mandíbulas, la sangre caliente les resbalaba por la barbilla.

**“Eddie, despierta”** el Otro suplicó hundiéndose hasta las entrañas, asustado que notar su masa viscosa contra la piel sólo lo estuviera hundiendo aún más en su subconsciente.

Eddie se despertó de golpe, el sabor de la sangre aún intenso contra su lengua y no pudo evitar que se le revolviera el estómago.

–¡Oh! Dios– Eddie se levantó, intentando llegar a la taza del váter antes de devolver lo que quedaba de su cena.

Agotado, Eddie alargó el brazo para tirar de la cadena y se quedó allí sentado con la cabeza apoyada en la taza.

–S-sólo era un sueño– Eddie se repetía a sí mismo intentando controlar su pulso. –S-sólo era un sueño. ¿Por qué parecía tan real?– su huésped parecía haberse quedado sin lágrimas pero todo su cuerpo seguía temblando.

Lo único que el Otro quería era envolverlos en su cuerpo y protegerlos de todo lo que quería hacerles daño, pero era difícil cuando su enemigo era el cerebro de Eddie.

–Ve, ¿crees que podrías?– el Otro nunca había oído a Eddie tan inseguro de sí mismo –Abrázame, por favor.

Una docena de filamentos azabache empezaron a emerger desde todos los rincones del cuerpo de Eddie, arropandolo con un cuidado casi reverencial. **“Lo que necesites, Eddie”.**


	14. Chapter 14

–¡Ve! ¡Déjate de tonterías!– Eddie intentó levantarse de la cama pero su cuerpo pesaba como si estuviera lleno de cemento. –¡Ve! ¡Nos harás llegar tarde!– Apenas era capaz de mover los dedos.

**“¿Vamos a hablar?”** el rostro de Ve se formó, sus enormes ojos lo miraban fijamente y la lengua resbalaba goteando sobre su camiseta de tirantes.

–Luego, Ve– Eddie refunfuñó.

**“No”** Ve gruñó. **“Ahora”**.

Eddie miró el reloj sobre su mesilla de noche. No había sido capaz de entregar nada para el número de esa semana y no quería que Jack tuviera más motivos para quitárselo de encima. Su nombre seguía teniendo una cierta reputación que no le facilitaba las cosas. No podía permitirse volver a llegar tarde.

–No me culpes cuando no pueda pagar el alquiler– Eddie refunfuñó. Ve le devolvió el control de su cuerpo. –No se que esperas que diga, sólo era una pesadilla.

**“¿Por qué intentas mentirnos?”** El rostro de Ve seguía a escasos centímetros, Eddie estaba convencido que había hecho crecer una segunda fila de dientes.

–¡No miento! ¡No era más que una pesadilla! Han sido unos meses estresantes. Antes o después iba a pasar. Y al menos soy capaz de funcionar como una persona la mayor parte del tiempo.

No esperaba que Ve lo comprendiera. Eddie recordaba lo que era intentar funcionar sin un chute que mantuviera sus demonios alejados y los largos meses de recuperación, las reuniones y los consejeros que decían poder entenderle.

**“¡No nos dejas entender!”** Los tentáculos de Ve lo encadenaron con fuerza, dejándolo inmovilizado contra la cama.

–No hay nada que entender– Eddie apartó el rostro sintiéndose tremendamente pequeño. Cualquiera hubiese sido mejor que un fracasado depresivo.

**“¡Cualquiera!”** Ve rugió enfurecido. **“Eres nuestro, Eddie”** el simbionte le lamió la mejilla, la saliva empapándole el rostro. Algo no iba bien. Ve se quedó congelado, la atención puesta en los ruidos que venían desde el recibidor.

Eddie oyó el golpe seco contra la puerta a la vez que notaba todo su ser sumergirse en el cuerpo de Venom.

–¡Venga, va, va, va!– los gritos llegaban desde el otro lado de la pared. El ruido de pasos resonaba en el comedor. Eddie estaba convencido que el clic casi imperceptible había sido el de los rifles de asalto preparándose para disparar.

Los primeros disparos atravesaron la puerta de la habitación y se clavaron contra la pared. Venom rugió al notar las balas rebotando contra su piel azabache. Era como volver a estar en casa, Carl suplicando por su vida. En los pensamientos de Ve sólo había espacio para una idea. Esos hombres intentaban hacerle daño a Eddie. Venom salió en su encuentro, sus brazos alargándose en tentáculos infinitos que pillaron desprevenidos a sus atacantes. Eddie podía contar una docena. El primero salió disparado contra la pared, cayendo inconsciente al suelo. Los gritos se repetían y los casquillos de bala inundaban el suelo de parquet.

Venom se abalanzó sobre otro de los asaltantes, con sus fauces abiertas, sus dientes rompiendo hueso y el sabor de la sangre espesa contra su lengua.

“¡Ve! ¡No!” Eddie intentó sacar a Ve de su trance. Las balas seguían mordisqueándoles la piel mientras se deleitaban en las vísceras del cadáver entre sus garras. “Son policías. ¡No nos comemos a la policía!”.

**“Nos han atacado en nuestra casa. No son buena gente”** Venom se giró, derribando bajo su peso a otro hombre. Eddie podía notar el olor del miedo. La lengua de Ve, tan extraña, goteaba saliva ensangrentada y los dientes parecían salidos de una pesadilla, brillando en un rojo carmesí. El crujido de los huesos partiéndose bajo la presión de las mandíbulas de Venom resonaba en la cabeza de Eddie.

Venom seguía relamiéndose cuando un pitido intenso y profundo los atravesó, haciéndolos tambalear.

“¡Ve! ¿Estás bien? ¡Ve!” Eddie gritó contra la masa que era Venom intentando conseguir una respuesta. El simbionte apenas era capaz de articular pensamientos complejos, embargado por el dolor. Casi como una respuesta automática, Venom corrió atravesando la ventana y dejándose caer al vacío.

Los gritos se repetían allí donde iban. Fueran quienes fuesen, sabían quién y qué era Eddie. Sabían quién era Venom.


	15. Chapter 15

Anne dejó que las llaves tintinearan contra el cenicero del recibidor. Había sido un día largo en la oficina del fiscal. Estaba segura que al menos iban a poder retrasar la ejecución de la sentencia pero le habían rechazado el recurso. Con un suspiro se descalzó, dejando los zapatos de tacón perfectamente alineados en el armario. El desahucio seguía adelante, daba igual que fueran a dejar a familias con críos pequeños en la calle.

El comedor estaba aún en penumbra cuando la figura sentada completamente inmóvil en su cocina la pilló por sorpresa. La capucha de una sudadera roñosa le cubría el rostro pero incluso a contraluz aún era capaz de reconocer el porte de su ex-prometido.

–¡No me des esos sustos!– Anne encendió la luz del comedor. Eddie tenía un aspecto horrible. Las ojeras le ensombrecían la mirada y tenía el cabello grasiento aplastado contra la frente. –Nos tenías preocupados– Anne puso a calentar el agua y sacó su taza favorita del armario, intentando mantener la calma aferrándose a sus pequeños rituales diarios. Estaba segura que las manchas oscuras eran sangre reseca.

–Eddie– susurró al darse cuenta que el hombre parecía encontrarse muy lejos –¿Qué ha pasado?

–Necesitamos desaparecer por un tiempo– la voz de Eddie parecía carente de cualquier emoción. –Sabían quienes éramos. Estaban preparados contra Ve.

Por un instante, Anne no entendió lo que Eddie le estaba contando. 

–¿Sabían? ¿Quiénes?– La tetera empezó a pitar pero no le prestó ninguna atención. La taza quedó abandonada encima de la encimera.

–No lo sé, Anne, pero no es seguro estar cerca de nosotros.– Eddie se levantó –¿Podrías rescindir mi contrato de alquiler?

–¿En qué estás pensando?– Anne lo forzó a volver a sentarse en el taburete tras la barra americana. –¿Qué crees que vas a conseguir solo?

 **–¡No estamos solos!–** Venom rugió indignado. Seguía siendo muy bizarro ver el rostro de Venom materializarse como de la nada.

–¡Ve!– Eddie intentó empujar el rostro del simbionte hacía el interior de su sudadera –Ya sabes a que se refiere.– El hombre volvió a dirigirse directamente a Anne, ignorando por un momento a Venom, que parecía decidido a no desaparecer bajo la piel de su huésped. –Nos atacaron en casa, a plena luz del día. No vamos a arriesgarnos a que os hagan daño. Anne, por favor– suplicó.

–Vas a hacer lo que quieras, da igual lo que piense– Anne suspiró derrotada, dejándose caer en el taburete junto a Eddie.

***

Era extraño pensar en cómo la vida lo iba abocando a esas situaciones. Eddie tenía más dinero del que jamás hubiese soñado poder llegar a ganar y sin embargo, con su cuenta bloqueada, sin poder volver a su apartamento y habiendo renunciado a sus últimos vínculos con su antigua vida, volvía a encontrarse intentando sobrevivir en la calle. Al menos esta vez no estaba solo. Ve ronroneó bajo su epidermis.

–Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparme porque me despidan– suspiró. Eddie andaba con la cabeza gacha, la sudadera ocultándole el rostro y las manos en los bolsillos. –¿Cómo te encuentras, Ve?

 **“Estamos bien, Eddie”** Ve contestó en un pensamiento. Eddie notó el tacto frío de los filamentos del simbionte rodeándolo bajo la ropa. **“No nos gusta haber tenido que huir”**.

–Nos pillaron desprevenidos– Eddie le dio una patada a una lata tirada en medio de la acera –No volverá a pasar.– Eddie notó la sonrisa depredadora aún sin ver el rostro de su simbionte. –Oye, Ve… ¿Qué opinas de Nueva York?


	16. Chapter 16

Eddie se recreaba en la sensación del viento helado cortándole las mejillas, dejando atrás millas de asfalto. Echaría de menos su moto una vez llegaran a Los Ángeles.pero los doscientos dólares que llevaba en el bolsillo no iban a ser suficientes ni para pagar el combustible. Al menos, vendiéndola esperaba poder sacar tres mil dólares.

**“Pero te encanta”** refunfuñó Ve cortando su hilo de pensamiento.

–Necesitamos el dinero– Eddie gritó sobre el ruido del motor rugiendo mientras zigzagueaba entre los coches.

**“El dinero es estúpido”** Ve parecía inquieto. Eddie podía notar un escalofrío cada vez que el simbionte se deslizaba muy cerca de las capas más externas de la piel haciendo que se le erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo.

–No voy a discutírtelo– Eddie rió recordando los debates con su profesor en Política económica –pero seguimos necesitándolo si queremos llegar a Nueva York.

**“Podemos hacer lo que queramos Eddie, no hace falta que sea Nueva York”** Eddie echaba de menos notarlo directamente contra su piel pero le daba miedo que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de que la masa negra que a veces manchaba su piel estaba viva.

–La otra opción es vivir como ermitaños en medio del bosque– Eddie pisó el acelerador. –Sin chocolate y sin televisión.

**“¿Qué? ¡No! Chocolate, Eddie. No podemos quedarnos sin chocolate.”** Ve protestó alarmado.

–Lo sé, cielo– Eddie suspiró pensando en la incertidumbre que los esperaba al final del trayecto –y no me importa perder la moto si con ello podemos mantenernos a salvo.

***

La autopista transcurría pacífica a través de millas y millas de una planicie que parecía eterna. Los viñedos parecían pintados sobre el color arenisca de la tierra al otro lado de la carretera. El Otro se recreaba en la monotonía sublime del ruido del motor y del palpitar constante del corazón de su huésped e intentaba no obsesionarse con el remordimiento que lo carcomía lentamente.

Los sabores de Eddie lo confundían, dulces y frescos como no los había probado antes pero con un regusto amargo que hablaba de nerviosismo. Era como si estuviera intentando esconder sus auténticos pensamientos tras un muro de entusiasmo. Hacía poco que habían dejado atrás el cartel de Modesto cuando Eddie detuvo la moto entre dos trailers y se pararon a almorzar. Las calles eran anchas pero carentes de cualquier rastro de vida. Muchos de los locales parecían abandonados hacía tiempo.

Las mesas del bareto estaban ocupadas por hombres solitarios, perdidos en sendas tazas de café y distraídos en las pantallas de sus teléfonos móviles. Todo el local olía a fritanga y café barato. Eddie se sentó en la única mesa libre y cogió la carta leyéndola sin prestarle demasiada atención.

–¿Batido de chocolate? ¿Tortitas, bacon y huevos revueltos?– Eddie susurró –¿Va bien, Ve?

**“Y patatas fritas”** el Otro se deslizó hasta el exterior, materializando algunos filamentos alrededor de las muñecas de su huésped.

–Y patatas fritas, de acuerdo– Eddie lo miró exasperado antes de sacar una pequeña libreta de la mochila con todo lo que se habían llevado desde San Francisco y siguió transcribiendo números de teléfono desde su móvil.

**“Lo sentimos, Eddie”** El Otro alargó uno de los tentáculos hasta formar una garra que cubría la mano de su huésped por completo. No podía evitar pensar que era su culpa que hubiesen tenido que dejar atrás todo lo que les importaba.

–No lo sientas,– Eddie suspiró –si no fuera por ti estaría pudriéndome en el fondo de la Bahía de San Francisco. Lo que me importa sigue aquí conmigo.

El Otro no pudo evitar ronronear deleitándose en el sabor suave de las palabras de su huésped.

–¿Lo sabes ya?– la camarera los interrumpió, sacando una pequeña libreta del bolsillo delantero de su uniforme.

Eddie se sobresaltó, escondiendo su mano derecha debajo de la mesa. La ansiedad diluyó los sabores dulces. El Otro volvió a hundirse, haciéndose un ovillo alrededor del estómago de Eddie. El sabor amargo del nerviosismo se hizo menos intenso a más se hundía en las entrañas.

–Perdón, si– Eddie cogió de nuevo la carta y dibujó una sonrisa forzada. La mujer los miró con una cara extraña. No era la primera vez que creían que Eddie estaba loco desde que eran Venom. El Otro hubiese querido poder manifestarse en medio del local y demostrarles que Eddie era mejor que todos ellos.

La mujer no tardó mucho en servirles un enorme batido de chocolate, dos platos de tortitas con sirope de caramelo, una montaña bacon crujiente acompañado por huevos revueltos y unas patatas fritas doradas y crujientes. El Otro robó una de las tortitas y se dispuso a dejarla a buen recaudo.

–Nueva York te gustará– Eddie balbuceó sin acabar de masticar una pieza de bacon. –Es la ciudad con más heridos por arma de fuego en el mundo. Mucha gente mala a la que poder comerse.

**“Nueva York me gustará porque estaremos juntos, Eddie”.**


	17. Chapter 17

Mil setecientos treinta y seis dólares y cuarenta y dos centavos. Eso era todo lo que les quedaba. Esperaba haber sacado mucho más por la moto pero la desesperación los había dejado en una mala posición para negociar. Su intención había sido vender también el móvil pero no había sido capaz de deshacerse de él. Eddie miró la tarjeta SIM cortada en pedazos en la palma de su mano. No tenía claro que fuera a ser suficiente, pero no iba a ponerles las cosas fáciles a quien fuera que estuviera intentando seguirles el rastro. Nada importaba más que proteger a Vee.

**“Nosotros importamos, Eddie”** Ve había estado extrañamente callado mientras Eddie negociaba un precio para la moto.

–Podríamos hacer algo de turismo antes de coger el autobús– Eddie se alejó de la casa de empeños con las manos en los bolsillos. Ve lo envolvió vistiendolo en un una chaqueta de cuero negro.

**“Los Ángeles es fea”** el simbionte se quejó observando los edificios anodinos que los rodeaban.

–No estamos en la zona turística– Eddie rió –Es tan fea como cualquier otra ciudad.

**“Podemos hacer turismo”** Ve concedió no demasiado convencido.

***

Su opinión sobre Los Ángeles no había cambiado demasiado pero Eddie parecía contento de pasear entre sus calles a pesar del horrible calor del sol de mediodía. Por suerte, la gente parecía ignorarlos cada vez que Eddie hacía algún comentario en voz alta.

–¿Ve?– preguntó la cuarta vez que el Otro no había respondido a ninguno de sus comentarios. –¿Estás bien?

**“Cansado”** gruñó no queriendo entrar a discutir. El Otro recordaba el sabor adictivo de Eddie cuando en la redacción lo felicitaban por un trabajo bien hecho y no se parecía en nada al extraño sabor empalagoso que parecía embargar todas sus interacciones con su huésped desde que se marcharan de San Francisco.  **“Entendemos más de lo que crees”** .

Eddie se detuvo en seco.

–¡Vigila por dónde vas!– la mujer que andaba tras ellos gritó al chocarse contra su espalda. –Maldito subnormal.– musitó esquivandolos y siguiendo su camino. El Otro no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunos de sus tentáculos, nadie insultaba a su huésped.

–Ve– Eddie susurró agarrándolo asustado –¿Qué crees que haces?

**“Nos ha insultado”** El Otro volvió a hundirse avergonzado. Odiaba ser la causa de la ansiedad de su huésped.  **“Odiamos que no sepan que eres nuestro”** . El Otro envolvió el anillo, haciéndolo parecer obsidiana.

–No eres el único– Eddie se dejó caer en un banco observando las parejas que paseaban cogidas de la mano. El Otro no pudo evitar notar el anhelo en su huésped. Por mucho que quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, el Otro no era humano.


	18. Chapter 18

La habitación del motel parecía anclada en los años setenta, con su suelo de moqueta desgastada y las paredes de un papel pintado a rombos ocres y marrones que resultaban asfixiantes. El colchón de muelles chirriaba cada vez que Eddie se movía en la cama. Con las cortinas corridas, ocultándolos del mundo exterior, toda la luz que tenían era la que emitía la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Ve estaba viendo Big Bang Theory en la pequeña televisión de tubo, su masa informe descansando sobre su regazo.

Ve siempre le había parecido tan seguro de sí mismo. Eddie lo cogió entre sus brazos apretándolo contra su pecho, el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo embargaba hasta el punto de dejarlo sin respiración. Daba igual lo que hiciera, al final siempre arruinaba aquello que más le importaba.

**–No es cierto–** la masa informe empezó a mutar abalanzándose sobre él hasta formar la forma más humanoide de Ve. Sus ojos opalinos parecían querer devorarlo. Los brazos del simbionte lo rodearon enjaulándolo contra la pared. Ve ocupaba todo su campo de visión.  **–Finges que todo va bien, pero estoy en tu cabeza. Incluso cuando te mientes a ti mismo podemos ver la verdad.–** Su voz profunda retumbó en la habitación y vibró entre los pulmones de Eddie.

Eddie se notó desfallecer. Su mirada no podía dejar de seguir el balanceo de la lengua de Ve e imaginar lo que debía ser sentirla recorriendo todos los recovecos de su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo parecía arder bajo el escrutinio de su simbionte. Su excitación tenía que ser como un faro encendido en todo su cuerpo. Notó su respiración pesada. Con el rostro de Ve tan cerca, sólo era capaz de pensar en el único beso que habían compartido. Estaba tan empalmado que casi resultaba doloroso.

–Pero crees que te preferiría humano– sus manos temblaron al dibujar con sus dedos el contorno de aquel rostro único. –Sólo somos seres cobardes e insignificantes. No hay nada bueno

**–Carl es el cobarde e insignificante. Deja de repetirte sus palabras.–** Eddie notó las garras de Ve clavándose en su hombro  **–Carl miente. Eddie es perfecto. Eddie es Nuestro.**

Eddie sólo quería perderse en la sensación de su cuerpo fundiéndose con el de Ve. Quizá Eddie no era perfecto, pero ellos lo eran. Venom lo era. En su interior todo parecía estar al borde del colapso. La ansiedad y la excitación parecían mezclarse en un único sentimiento que lo arrastraba en direcciones opuestas.

**–Sin Eddie, no somos Venom–** Ve se relamió antes de atrapar los labios de Eddie en un beso. Eddie era incapaz de moverse, a merced del simbionte. La lengua de Ve lo invadió implacable, deslizándose hasta el fondo de la garganta. Las manos de Eddie se agarraron desesperadas a la espalda de Ve como si fuera un náufrago a la deriva. Luchaba por coger aire pero la invasión de Ve era tan completa que resultaba imposible. Notó su visión algo borrosa. Estaba convencido que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas incapaz de conciliar todas las señales contradictorias que su cuerpo le mandaba.

**“Seremos lo que quieras, Eddie”** La voz de Ve susurró dentro de su mente. Sus manos se relajaron y con ellas la tensión en todo su cuerpo desapareció. Eddie era como un barco deslizándose entre las olas. Daba igual lo que pasara, Ve lo iba a mantener a salvo. Los zarcillos negros se fundían con sus muslos cubriéndolos por completo. Uno de los tentáculos se enroscó alrededor de su erección. Un escalofrío lo atravesó como un chispazo eléctrico. Ve estaba en todas partes. Estaba convencido que podía sentirlo ronroneando contra su pecho, disfrutando con él y no sólo un mero espectador. Su mente se quedó en blanco al llegar al cénit. Los brazos que lo mantenían empotrado contra la pared se deshicieron en una maraña de filamentos que lo envolvieron por completo. Las lágrimas silenciosas estallaron en un sollozo incontrolable.

–Eres nuestra mejor parte, Ve– murmuró abrazándose con las garras de su simbionte antes de quedarse dormido.


	19. Chapter 19

–Tiene un mensaje nuevo. Mensaje número uno, recibido hoy a las veintitrés horas veinticinco minutos– la voz del contestador automático dejó paso a ruido de gente riendo y de los coches de fondo.

–Hola Annie.– Eddie guardó silencio unos segundos antes de seguir hablando –Esperaba poder hablar contigo, pero no sé cuando se nos presentará una nueva oportunidad para poder llamar así que… Siento mucho no haber podido hacerlo antes pero las cosas han sido un tanto caóticas los últimos días. Mi Cielo os manda recuerdos. Os echamos de menos pero no podíamos seguir en San Francisco. De momento parece que nos han perdido la pista pero no es seguro permanecer demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio. Nunca pensé que me alegraría de saber cómo sobrevivir en la calle. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo sin poder darme una ducha.– Eddie rió entre dientes. –Dios, apesto. Dale recuerdos a Dan.

***

–Tiene un mensaje nuevo. Mensaje número dos, recibido hoy a las dieciocho horas cuarenta y seis minutos– la voz del contestador calló. El jaleo era ensordecedor y apenas dejaba oír la voz de Eddie sobre los gritos.

–Anne, teníamos que hacerlo. Intentaban mantenernos separados y no...– la voz se entrecortó. Parecía estar al borde un ataque de histeria. –Teníamos que protegernos. Anne, lo siento

La llamada se cortó en seco.

–¿Eddie?– Anne gritó desesperada olvidando por un segundo que no era más que un mensaje en su contestador.

–No hay más mensajes. Para volver a escuchar el mensaje pulse cero. Para borrarlo, pulse uno. Para conservarlo, pulse 2– la mujer hablaba dicharachera ajena al nudo en el estómago de Anne. La mano se le entumeció, la sangre incapaz de llegar a los extremos de sus dedos por la fuerza con la que apretaba el aparato en su puño.


	20. Antes de la primera llamada

Eddie estaba convencido que acabaría pillando tortícolis durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana. El motor del autobús hacía vibrar el cristal y le daba dolor de cabeza. Estaba cansado de ver como todos los coche los adelantaban.

**“El hombre de la esquina nos viene siguiendo desde que cambiamos de autobús en San Bernardino.”** Vee susurró dentro de su cabeza.

–¿Crees que trabaja para los mismos que asaltaron nuestro apartamento?– Eddie lo observó a través del reflejo en la ventana. Llevaba un buen rato hablando por teléfono.

**“Podría ser. Aunque puede ser que haya más gente interesada en matarnos”** Eddie notó la sonrisa socarrona de Vee ante la idea de más cerebros que paladear.

–¡No necesitamos más problemas!– Eddie espetó intentando mantener su voz en un susurro. –Podríamos haber muerto.

El hombre colgó el teléfono y se los quedó mirando. Sabía que lo habían descubierto. Eddie no pudo evitar que se le erizara todo el vello del cuerpo cuando vio la sonrisa sádica dibujándose en el rostro de aquel extraño.

***

Eddie se levantó de su asiento, colgándose la mochila al hombro. No fue el único que bajó del autobús en Denver. Eddie saludó al extraño con un leve gesto de cabeza y hundió las manos en sus bolsillos. Respiró hondo, notando sus nervios a flor de piel pero el hombre siguió allí sentado. Quizá sólo era su paranoia haciéndole ver amenazas donde no las había.

Eddie seguía de pie en la estación de autobuses cuando el vehículo volvió a arrancar, el ruido del motor quejándose como un viejo asmático. El autobús había desaparecido al final de la calle cuando Eddie se dejó caer en un banco, exhausto. Todo resultaba demasiado extraño.

–Creo que me estoy volviendo loco– suspiró sin dejar de mirarse las manos.

**“No es cierto”** la masa viscosa de Ve jugueteó enrollándose entre sus dedos.  **“A nosotros tampoco nos daba buena espina. Nos lo podríamos haber merendado”** .

–¿Y que sigan el rastro de muertos y desaparecidos?– Eddie gruñó alejándose de la estación de autobuses.

**“Pues unos M &M’s” ** Ve lo arrastró al interior de un Super 24 horas.

–A veces creo que sólo eres un inmenso estómago– Eddie murmuró exasperado. Se le seguía haciendo extraño cuando Ve controlaba su cuerpo sin que fueran Venom pero no podía evitar que el cariño lo embargara cuando aquellos pequeños gestos nacían de la confianza en el vínculo que los unía.

***

Eddie se probó las gafas, unas aviador con efecto espejo. Quizá no eran mala idea. Las dejó en el mostrador con la bolsa XXL de M&M’s y un par de sandwiches vegetales de atún. No tenía ni idea de cómo iban a llegar a Nueva York pero ya pensaría en algo.

**“Te falta la chupa de cuero”** Ve lo envolvió como había hecho el día que habían visitado a su padre.

Eddie no pudo evitar que el pánico lo controlara el segundo que tardó en darse cuenta que estaban completamente solos en medio de la calle.

**“¿Está bien, así?”** Ve preguntó dubitativo.

–¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?– Eddie se acarició el brazo, allí donde Ve brillaba en un negro azabache.

***

Sus botas estaban cubiertas de la arena argilosa que se levantaba a cada paso. A las afueras de Denver era como si el mundo hubiese olvidado lo que era la civilización. Con la mochila haciéndole rozaduras contra sus hombros y con la botella de agua medio vacía, era como haber aterrizado en el mundo de Fallout.

Anne debía estar preocupada y el mensaje de  _ “este teléfono está apagado o fuera de cobertura” _ no debía ayudar demasiado a tranquilizarla. De estar en el lugar de Anne, estaba convencido que habría roto unos cuantos teléfonos.

**“Llámala”** gruñó Ve.

–Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no va a ser a ti a quién le corte los huevos– Eddie levantó las manos exasperado.

**“Lo hará aunque no la llames”** El simbionte contestó chistoso.


	21. Chapter 21

Eddie prefería las calles concurridas, donde la multitud los protegía con el anonimato. Ve parecía haberse enamorado de las luces de los carteles. Times Square se había convertido, sin mucho esfuerzo, en su lugar favorito. Quizá algún día incluso se podrían permitir comprar entradas para algún musical aunque ahora mismo ese día parecía muy lejano.

Eddie no se había atrevido ni a intentar alquilar una habitación en algún motel de mala muerte. Por las noches dormían en callejones solitarios y húmedos, entre cartones y con el olor de la basura colapsándole el olfato. No era la primera vez que sobrevivía sin un lugar en el que caerse muerto y al menos esta vez no estaba solo.

Eddie dormitaba, resguardado de la corriente tras un contenedor. Estaba convencido que hacía días que su ropa apestaba pero apenas notaba el olor. La miseria era buena maestra cuando se trataba de perder los escrúpulos.

**“Tenemos compañía”** Ve susurró sacando a Eddie de su letargo. El simbionte parecía vibrar bajo su piel.  **“Huele a pólvora y sangre”.** Los primeros filamentos empezaron a formarse a su alrededor percibiendo los aromas en el aire.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Eddie se encontró tumbado en el suelo. Los disparos hicieron eco en el callejón oscuro. Ve los rodeó con su masa, su sonrisa de tiburón dejando escapar una lengua infinita. Una nueva ráfaga de balas dibujó un arco sobre su pecho y se clavó en sus hombros y sus piernas.

**–Si insistís en convertiros en nuestro desayuno–** Venom se relamió antes de saltar dándose impulso y aterrizar tras los hombres de negro que pretendían cerrar la boca del callejón.  **–Parece que no queréis entender que es mejor dejarnos en paz–** Venom levantó a uno de los hombres como si no pesara absolutamente nada y lo partió en dos. La sangre salpicó el ladrillo. Eddie podía notar las gotas resbalando contra su mejilla, calientes al tacto. Venom se relamió, paladeando el sabor metálico contra su lengua. Podía oír los latidos de la docena de hombres a su alrededor, acelerados por el miedo y perdiéndose entre el ruido de las ráfagas de balas.

“Tenemos que irnos” Eddie notaba como la sed de sangre les hacía perder el mundo de vista. “Tenemos que irnos ya” insistía intentando no perder la batalla contra el hambre que parecía querer hacerlos enloquecer. “¡Ve! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!”

Esa gente les había robado su vida pero podían saciar su hambre. El grito atravesó el callejón como una daga recién afilada. El sonido se clavó en su cabeza, el dolor atroz los cegó por completo. La onda expansiva los tiró a todos al suelo y arrastró cascotes con ella.

Eddie se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared de ladrillo rojizo.

–No somos asesinos– la visión de Eddie aún estaba borrosa cuando la figura de una mujer se dibujó a contraluz en la boca del callejón. Su mano alzada parecía ser lo único que los mantenía a salvo por el momento.

–Habla por ti– otro tío había entrado en el callejón cargando un rifle de francotirador al hombro. Eddie estaba convencido que llevaba una diana en la frente.

Eddie notó la sangre resbalándole por la frente, dónde algunos cascotes le habían hecho cortes. Seguía sangrando.

–¿Ve?– susurró intentando notar al simbionte bajo su piel. Con esfuerzo, se incorporó. Una de las pistolas de sus asaltantes había terminado abandonada a su lado. La cabeza le seguía dando vueltas y tenía ganas de vomitar.

–Yo me quedaría dónde estás– la mujer lo miró condescendiente. –Sólo queremos al alienígena. No tienes porque verte más involucrado.

La masa inerte de Ve parecía un charco de grasa en medio del callejón a los pies de la mujer, los primeros rayos del amanecer dibujaban un halo alrededor se su cabello de un cabello rubio casi bordeando el blanco más absoluto.

–No puedo hacer lo que me pides– Eddie se irguió, escondiendo la pistola en su pantalón y levantando las manos en señal de rendición. –No puedo dejar que os lo llevéis. Respiró hondo y dio un paso seguro hacia adelante.

–Tú mismo has visto lo que acaba de hacer– la mujer parecía reacia a acercarse más al simbionte.

–Dejaros de juegos– el hombre con la diana en la cabeza alzó el fusil. Eddie notó como se le helaba la sangre.

–¡Bullseye! ¡Para!

Era como si el mundo se hubiese quedado mudo. El sonido del silencio era como un pitido agudo. Eddie se cubrió los oídos. El callejón estalló en caos. La voz de la mujer lo había dejado sordo. Eddie ni siquiera sabía si Ve seguía vivo. Su cuerpo seguía inmóvil en el suelo. Pero parecía que lo peor del impacto se lo había llevado el loco de la diana.

Eddie se arrastró rezando para que su peor pesadilla no se hubiera convertido en realidad.

–Ve– alargó el brazo –Ve...– suplicó protegiendo entre sus brazos el cieno negro.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. En cualquier momento podía notar una bala perforándole la nuca pero lo único que le importaba era alejar a Ve todo lo que pudiera de allí. Eddie arrancó a correr sin prestar atención a nada de lo que lo rodeaba. Notaba el corazón estallándole contra el pecho. Estaba seguro que iba a acabar escupiéndolo por la boca.

Corrió hasta encontrarse en medio de la calle. El coche frenó a escasos centímetros. 

Notó las miradas de la gente clavándosele como agujas. La sudadera roñosa estaba manchada de sangre, incluso sus manos, su rostro. La sangre reseca le apelmazaba el pelo contra la frente. La mujer avanzó despacio, una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Eddie apuntó el arma.

–No es un monstruo– le temblaban las manos. Nunca antes había apuntado un arma contra alguien. Su dedo estaba en el gatillo, sólo tenía que apretarlo. –Puede aprender como nosotros. Sabe diferenciar lo que está bien de lo que está mal. No podéis llevároslo.– Eddie apretó la masa de informe del simbionte con aún más fuerza contra su pecho.

–Ha partido a un hombre por la mitad– la mujer lo miró, avanzando entre la multitud que los miraba. –No sé que te ha hecho para que puedas ver algo bueno en un ser capaz de hacer algo así pero

–¡Lo único que queríamos era poder vivir tranquilos!– Eddie gritó. El disparo resonó por encima del ruido de los coches. Los gritos de la gente se le clavaron en el cerebro. No recordaba haber apretado el gatillo pero la sangre manchaba la camisa de la mujer como si quisiera dibujar una rosa. Eddie le había disparado.

Tiró el arma al suelo, horrorizado. La mujer se desplomó, inconsciente. Tenía que hacerlo. Quería llevarse a Ve. Quería llevarse a Ve y Eddie no podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que se llevara lo que más quería en este mundo. En sus brazos, Ve seguía sin reaccionar. Un nuevo disparo resonó en la calle. La gente huyó en embestida. El loco de la diana avanzaba, el fusil preparado para volver a dispara. Eddie reconoció la sonrisa sádica del hombre del autobús. Sabiendo que no iba a tener la misma suerte dos veces, Eddie desapareció entre la multitud.


	22. Chapter 22

La recepcionista del hotel lo miró con recelo. Su aspecto no era el habitual entre los clientes, pero aunque la ropa fuera de segunda mano, estaba limpia y no olía a rancio. Sin ningún pudor, Eddie sacó seiscientos dólares del bolsillo. No les quedaba mucho más, pero si no había ningún lugar en el que pudieran estar a salvo, al menos iba a disfrutar hasta el último centavo.

–Que tenga una buena estancia– la chica contestó educada.

Eddie no se molestó en contestar, cogiendo la tarjeta del mostrador y colgándose su maleta al hombro. Aún recordaba dónde estaban los ascensores desde la última vez que había estado allí con Anne.

**“No me gusta”** la voz de Ve refunfuñó en su cabeza.

–¿El qué?– Eddie susurró sin tener muy claro a qué se refería Ve.

**“La mujer. Nos miraba como si se creyera mejor que nosotros”** el simbionte se quejó indignado.

–Mi aspecto no ayuda mucho– Eddie se encogió de hombros y entró en el ascensor.

El botones tardó un segundo en reaccionar antes de saludarlo y picar el botón que los conduciría hasta las plantas superiores.

Eddie respiró hondo nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación y dejó caer la bolsa que los había acompañado desde San Francisco al suelo. Se sentía tan cansado y tremendamente viejo. Ve recorría su cuerpo inquieto. La separación había sido traumática para los dos pero al menos volvían a estar juntos.

Los filamentos azabache emergieron desde sus brazos, curiosos por lo que les rodeaba. Ve lo controló por un instante, acercándose al ventanal. El ocaso brillaba entre los edificios y dibujaba una panorámica espectacular de la ciudad. Eddie seguía sin sentirse cómodo cerca del ventanal pero el vértigo se mezclaba con el asombro que irradiaba del simbionte, completamente enamorado con la imagen frente a ellos.

–Pensé que te gustarían y no hay riesgo de que un avión nos haga caer al vacío– Eddie rió nervioso al recordarlo.

Como una serpiente sinuosa, Ve se enroscó en su brazo, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro de Eddie. Sus enormes ojos opalescentes fijos en el paisaje más allá de la ventana.

**“Gracias, Eddie”** Ve ronroneó contento.

Eddie se dejó caer en la cama, el colchón blando y las sábanas suaves bajo las palmas de sus manos. Sin ninguna prisa, se desnudó, la moqueta cálida bajo sus pies. Notó el cosquilleo contra su vientre, contra sus muslos y en la espalda. Ve acariciaba su cuerpo, pintando hasta el último rincón de un azabache brillante. Eddie se quedó ensimismado, recorriendo los reflejos de los últimos rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo. Era hermoso.

–De nada– susurró no queriendo molestar al silencio. Envuelto el el calor de su simbionte, Eddie se quedó dormido, su ropa abandonada en el suelo.

  
  


***

En la oscuridad de la habitación, las luces de la ciudad parecían teselas en un mosaico. La respiración acompasada de su huésped era lo único que se oía en la habitación. Aferrado a Eddie, el Otro pensaba. A veces, el hombre lo aterrorizaba pero no se arrepentía de nada. La puerta se abrió con un crujido casi imperceptible y volvió a cerrarse con un leve clic. Los pasos se acercaron silenciosos.

El otro envolvió por completo a Eddie, su rostro oculto tras una máscara llena de dientes afilados.

**–¿A qué has venido?–** la voz de Venom retumbó furiosa.

Incluso en la oscuridad, Venom podía ver a la mujer con claridad, su mechón fucsia cayéndole sobre la frente. La mujer se detuvo, los brazos alzados y las palmas extendidas, poniéndose en una falsa situación de desventaja. En su interior, Eddie despertó desconcertado.

–Hará dos meses, una tal Carl Brock puso una denuncia que nadie se hubiese tomado en serio sin saber nada de los experimentos de la Life Foundation.– la mujer habló sin inmutarse por la lengua que goteaba saliva dejando un charco en la moqueta.

En su interior, Eddie se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su padre. Sin tener demasiado claro si estaba haciendo lo correcto, dejó que Eddie recuperara el control. El tamaño amenazante de Venom, desapareció. Sus manos, aún de un color negro brillante, dejaron de ser garras para volver a tener dedos.

–Según la denuncia, un monstruo estaba controlando a su hijo y lo había atacado en su propia casa.– la mujer continuó.

El Otro notó la carcajada histérica formándose en el pecho de su huésped y consumirlo por completo. Lo único que Eddie había querido era ayudarlo y su padre se lo había vuelto a robar todo.

**–Aquí el único monstruo es Carl Brock–** la voz del Otro reverberó en los labios de Eddie. **–Deberíamos haberlo devorado cuando tuvimos ocasión.–** Gruñó, los tentáculos viscosos formando su rostro lovecraftiano. 

El Otro odiaba a Carl. Lo odiaba. Odiaba cuan insignificante hacía sentir a Eddie. Eddie era suyo. Suyo y de nadie más.

–¿Por qué no lo hiciste? **–** La mujer lo miró sorprendida, bajando las manos.

**–Eddie nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos. Nunca haríamos nada que pudiera hacer daño a Eddie.–** El Otro no pudo evitar volver a sentir la vergüenza que lo había carcomido aquel día. Los gritos de Eddie y el terror. El Otro contuvo el impulso de hacerse un ovillo en la entrañas de su huésped. La última vez, esconderse no les había hecho ningún bien.

–Sólo queremos que nos dejen en paz.– Eddie parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco. Agotado, se sentó en la cama, su mirada perdida en los dedos de sus pies.

El Otro seguía pendiente de los movimientos de la mujer, aún receloso de sus intenciones. Antes de que el Otro pudiera reaccionar, la mujer les lanzó un sobre. El simbionte lo capturó con uno de sus tentáculos, observándolo como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar.

Eddie se lo robó. Al abrirlo había una nueva tarjeta identificativa y un número de seguridad social, una cartilla con algo de dinero y el nombre Eddie Sym. Eddie alzó el rostro sin entender lo que estaba viendo.

–Pensé que te gustaría el apellido– la mujer se encogió de hombros.

–¿Por qué nos ayudas?– Eddie la miró con suspicacia, la documentación falsa entre sus dedos.

–Algo de lo que dijiste me hizo pensar. Dijiste que está aprendiendo y todo el mundo merece una oportunidad, da igual que no sea humano. Así que bueno– Melissa se encogió de hombros.

–¿Y ya está? ¿Hasta cuándo? Todo tiene un precio– el Otro notaba el corazón de Eddie a punto de estallar contra su pecho.

–Tendrás que fiarte de mí– la mujer sonrió apartándose el mechón rosa de la cara antes de darse la vuelta.

–¿Cómo te llamas?– Eddie preguntó dándose cuenta que no lo sabía.

–Melissa.– la mujer se giró una última vez antes de desaparecer cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –Adiós, Eddie.


	23. Chapter 23

Sentado en un banco en Central Park, las gafas de aviador puestas y la gorra de Watchmen que Ve había insistido que compraran en una gasolinera, Eddie miraba a su alrededor disfrutando del momento. Morir era una buena forma de poner las cosas en perspectiva. Todo había sido un montaje, pero ver la foto de su supuesto cadáver en algunos de los medios más sensacionalistas había sido extraño cuanto menos. La idea de no hacer nada le pesaba en el estómago. Un hombre había aparecido medio carbonizado y con el rostro desfigurado pero Eddie prefería no pensar de dónde había sacado Melissa a su doble. Lo único que importaba era que por fin eran libres.

–Quizá podríamos comprar una moto nueva– comentó levantándose del banco, las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora –Seguir la ruta 66, ver Yellowstone o el Gran Cañón.

**“Quieres seguir huyendo”** Ve susurró dentro de su cabeza, sus filamentos azabache abrazándolo debajo de la ropa.

–¡No!– exclamó. –No, es sólo que hay tanto que podríamos ver. El mundo tiene lugares maravillosos y

**“Huir no te va a salvar de ti mismo.”** Ve lo interrumpió, sus tentáculos enroscándose en sus brazos.  **“Da igual cuanto corramos, la sombra de Carl va a seguir ahí. No seremos libres”.**

–¿Ahora eres psicólogo?– Eddie rebufó molesto. –No es tan fácil, Ve.

**“¡Ni siquiera vas a intentarlo! Intentaste suicidarte. SUI-CI-DAR-TE”** la voz retumbó en su cabeza como los truenos en una tormenta violenta.  **“Recordamos el sabor de tus emociones ese día.”**

–Eh, Ve– Eddie murmuró, necesitando abrazar a su simbionte –No voy a hacer ninguna tontería. No va a pasar nada, no

**“Pero es que nunca desaparece. El regusto sigue ahí.”** Ve lo envolvió por completo, dejando sólo su rostro al descubierto.

Eddie se detuvo en medio del camino de tierra que rodeaba el lago. Ve estaba asustado. Su simbionte estaba realmente asustado. Respiró hondo intentando encontrar el sabor de su ansiedad. Era extraño poder notarlo en su paladar.

–D-dan– Eddie tartamudeó. Habían sido tantos años de negar que tenía un problema, que no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. –Después del ataque de pánico… Dan pensaba que quizá necesitaba ayuda. Hay gente

**“Un psicólogo, Eddie”** Ve ronroneó, erizandole todo el vello del cuerpo.  **“No estarás sólo. Nunca estás solo”**

–Somos Venom– Eddie sonió, acariciando la piel negra bajo su vientre.

**“Y si va mal, siempre podemos comérnoslo. Los cerebros ayudan con tu depresión”**

Eddie no pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia sin importarle la gente a su alrededor.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sombras del pasado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478684) by [Liarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian)




End file.
